


BASIL feels ANGRY.

by anonshinx (skeletonsinthecloset)



Series: male aubrey stuff [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rape, Revenge Sex, and there was also a male aubrey sprite, baby's first publicly posted smut please go easy on me, based off the old sprite sheets from when f!omori was still planned to be an option, basil is mad ooc here but i write things to be hot not to make sense, bottom austin, cuntboy austin, dark basil, i call him austin, like VERY sadistic basil, male aubrey, sadistic basil, top basil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsinthecloset/pseuds/anonshinx
Summary: basil finally grows a spine. this is not necessarily a good thing.(aka Basil Fucking Snaps, the fanfic)
Relationships: Basil/Aubrey (OMORI)
Series: male aubrey stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	BASIL feels ANGRY.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic doesn't make any sense and is extremely ooc but my brain spat out "basil noncons austin as revenge for bullying him" and would not let me rest until i wrote it. don't expect this to be a great work of literature, i wrote it bc the idea was secksy and hopefully you think it is too.
> 
> also i haven't finished this game yet. i've seen spoilers and stuff so i know the overall story but i haven't seen a lot of the real life versions of the character's interacting yet, especially not these two, so if i'm completely off, whoops lol
> 
> i almost never write smut, so i apologize if this isn't very good. i'm still learning.

The plan was officially in motion.

  
Basil was fed up with Austin's bullying. He was sick of being blamed and tormented for something he didn't even do. Sure, he'd voluntarily taken the blame, and never corrected Austin for his mistake, but that didn't make it right. It was just downright cruel to treat anyone like Austin had treated him, and Basil was going to teach him a lesson.

  
It was surprisingly easy to bait him into meeting. In fact, he didn't need to bait him at all. Underneath all his rage, Austin was somewhat reasonable, and still trusted Basil at least a little, despite everything. All he had to do was ask him to meet him by the lake after school, so they could 'talk.' Austin gave him a suspicious look, but said yes all the same. 

  
Basil hoped he wouldn't bring his bat, but that was just wishful thinking. Austin took that thing everywhere. Well, if worst comes to worst, Basil could just wrestle it out of his hands. He wasn't that big or strong, quite the opposite, but Austin was even smaller than him. It was a wonder he'd been able to bully him this long, to be honest. No, more like it was a wonder Basil had let him bully him this long. But that stopped today.

  
The sound of leaves crunching underfoot broke him out of his thoughts. Austin was approaching, a worn green beanie sitting atop his dyed electric blue hair, and his trusty bat in his hand. Basil hated the flash of warmth and familiarity he felt at the sight of him. Yes, Austin had been his friend once, but he wasn't now. Far from it, in fact.

  
"You wanted to talk?" Austin said, kicking aimlessly at the leaves at his feet. He looked awkward, uncomfortable, and Basil couldn't help but relish in it. He had the upper hand here, and he wouldn't let Austin forget it. 

  
Basil stepped forward. He saw Austin tense, but he didn't move to step back. He kept his head pointed towards the ground, grip tight on the handle of his bat. Basil took a deep breath. He was going to need to be fast and precise if he wanted to pull this off. If Austin got wind of what he was trying to do, or managed to fight back, it was over for him. 

  
He surged forward and wrenched the bat out of Austin's grasp before he had the chance to react, driving it into his side and enjoying how much the dull thud of impact and Austin's surprised yelp excited him as he knocked him to the ground. As Austin struggled to catch his breath, Basil dropped down on top of him, effectively pinning him to the dirt. 

  
"Not too powerful now, are you?" Basil laughed, ignoring the enraged glare Austin sent his way.

  
"Get off of me, you fuckin' weirdo!" Austin barked, struggling. He was trying to get away, but Basil's weight was keeping him down. All he would do was exhaust himself. 

  
"That's not a nice thing to call your old friend." Basil frowned. Austin huffed and wheezed beneath him. The blow he'd taken from the bat had probably at least bruised one of his ribs, especially with all the nails driven into it, and he'd worn himself out with all his struggling. 

  
Basil didn't say anything more, he just held Austin's wrists together with one hand, and started undoing his pants with the other. Fear, real, genuine fear bled into Austin's expression as he realized what he was doing, and Basil couldn't help but smile. He was the one in control now.

  
"Hey, hey stop- Basil- Basil please, don't do this. This isn't like you-" Austin pleaded, his voice growing more and more panicked as Basil continued on. He'd gotten his pants down to his ankles, and gave Austin a bright, innocent smile as he yanked them off and lifted his long time bully- and former friend's hips to set the folded piece of clothing underneath them. 

  
"Don't want you getting scrapes, now do we?" He said cheerfully, laughing at the tears that welled in Austin's bright blue eyes. He was utterly terrified. Good. He deserved it for tormenting him all these years. 

  
He used a length of ribbon he'd brought, usually used to keep his flower bouquets together, to tie up Austin's wrists. He didn't need him trying to punch him or something. Then, with both hands free, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Austin's boxer-briefs and pulled them almost halfway down with one movement. Once they were off, Basil put them in his pocket. "I'll be keeping these." He said brightly. Austin stayed silent, but Basil could see how his jaw trembled. He was so scared, it was adorable. 

  
Basil made quick work of his own shorts, haphazardly tossing them, along with his underwear, to the side. His cock was already half hard before, but seeing Austin tied up and crying and at his mercy just perked it up more, and now it was standing at full attention. 

  
Austin wasn't struggling anymore. He wasn't even pleading. He just sat there, crying. He looked so tired, so resigned, and if Basil could possibly get any harder, he would have. He made this pathetic noise resembling a whimper when Basil's hand dipped into his folds to rub at his clit, slowly circling his thumb around it and watching him squirm. 

  
"Stop it..." He said weakly, but there was no fight in his voice anymore. 

  
Basil, of course, did not stop. He kept rubbing, kept circling, until Austin was whimpering and coming into his hand. He looked so ashamed of himself, squeezing his eyes shut and refusing to look at Basil, at anything. Basil wished he'd brought his camera, so he could capture this moment forever, but unfortunately he'd left it at home. Besides, he didn't want to go through the trouble of trying to hide a photo like that from Polly or anyone else. 

  
"You're so cute like this." He cooed. Austin let out a soft sob. He must feel so humiliated right now. Unfortunately for him, that thought only egged Basil on. 

  
He gave his cock a couple strokes, before shuffling forward and rubbing it against Austin's oversensitive clit. When he whimpered and jerked away, the stimulation almost painful, Basil slapped him, delighting in the way his head snapped to the side, an angry red mark already starting to appear on his cheek and more pretty tears flooding his eyes. 

  
When Basil started rubbing against him again, he winced, but didn't try to pull away. Good, so he does learn. It wasn't until he lined himself up and was about to start pushing in that Austin started talking again.

  
"Basil- Basil please, w-we can stop here, I- I won't tell anyone, I promise, just please-" He begged. And while his pleading was just as adorable as his crying, Basil couldn't deny that his words kind of annoyed him. Austin hadn't left him alone when Basil asked him to, so why should he do the same? Besides, he'd already crossed multiple lines. There was no going back from here. 

  
Basil shoved his cock into Austin's hole, filling him to the brim in one stroke. Austin's words cut off abruptly with a choked, pained noise as he screwed his eyes shut once more. Tears streamed down his face, and he clenched his teeth hard to avoid making any more sound. 

  
"Why would I stop now?" Basil asked, not bothering with gentleness and immediately taking on a rough and unforgiving pace. "You never stopped, no matter how many times I asked."

  
"I'm- I'm sorry!" Austin sobbed. "I'm sor- sorry, Basil, please- please forgive me-"

  
Basil cut him off with a particularly hard thrust. "No, you don't get to ask me that. Not after you and your stupid cronies never left me alone for the better half of four years." He practically growled. "You deserve every second of this and you know it."

  
Maybe that was a bit too harsh, but Basil was past the point of caring. He just continued with his brutal pace, listening to the sound of Austin's muffled cries. It was like music to his ears. 

  
After a few more minutes, he could tell he was getting closer and closer to his release. Once he was on the cusp of it, he leaned down and whispered in Austin's ear.

  
"You're gonna tell your little friends to back off after this, you hear me?" He said. "You're never gonna bother me again. Don't even look at me if you know what's good for you. Got it?" 

  
Austin's tiny nod was all the confirmation he needed. After a few more strokes, he tipped over the edge, burying himself as deep as he could and spilling his seed inside of him. He sure was glad Austin was sterile, or that might've been an issue. Oh well, not really his problem either way. 

  
He waited a few moments before pulling out, watching his cum leak out of Austin's abused cunt. The boy himself curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and sobbing his heart out, muttered apologies slipping through every now and again. Basil ignored him, gathered his clothes, and walked off.

  
Maybe it was risky, leaving like that, but he severely doubted Austin would talk. He valued his pride far too much for that. And even then, who would believe that sweet, sensitive Basil would do something like that?

  
Even he didn't really believe he could do it until he did. Just goes to show, anger is one hell of a feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. don't bother with hate, i'll just delete it, and i don't really want criticism either. maybe that sounds conceited but i'm not very confident in my writing abilities and i just do this for fun.


End file.
